gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Val Vicious
}} Loyalty to: Nobody Murders: Several Hundred Friend or foe: Foe If spotted: Kill on sight (only if unarmed) Wanted for: Several Murders Stealing multiple Ships, most of them War Class. Invading Tortuga Convincing the Eitc to murder for him, them murdering them Current Title: Second in command of Kingshead First Murders ﻿It was a cold day on Padres, the town was celebrating when A man in a yellow coat with a black hat came into town. A local (Nate Goldshot) came and asked him for help. The man stabbed him with a solid red sword! One pirate ran at him but was struck down in a single blow. The man introduced himself as Val Vicious. Two more pirates, one from El Looters and the other from INFERNO pulled pistols and fired but Val dodged and struck them down. One by One, the town fell. Ned Treasureblade (the witness) ran away with Val after him, Val had inhuman speed, Val swung at Ned but hit Romany Bev, the gypsy, and killed her! Ned managed to escape as Val went after the remaining townfolk, Ned saw several charging past him to thier deaths. 20 or 30 minutes, Ned returned to find the town dead and stores locked. Second Murders A War Frigate named the Shadow Destroyer, crew of 12 was sailing around Padres when, one of the crew, Basil DaggerSkull, claimed a man was running on water, the captain of the ship, Leon Cabinshot, in disbielief, looked to see that a man WAS on the water and charging at the ship! a few cannons fired at the man, but he ungodly dodged them as the man jumped on the boat, the crew stared for a few moments. Leon Cabinshot yelled "Port!", The man jumped up to him and cut the wheel off, The man was Val Vicious! Val said"We're not going to Padres!" Basil Daggerskull said "Where are we going?". Val calmly said "Your Funeral!" and began to slaughter the crew! Leon reached for his sword but Val stabbed him, Basil Jumped over board (Teleported) as Val hit him. Basil watched from the docks in horror as the ship, now covered in shadows, went down. Man Vs Ship. On the seas, a mighty Ship of the Line, Shadow Revenge was the prowl when the ship hit something, The Captain, Jack Irongull, thought it was nothing, his crew of 4 went to investigate to see that there was a hole in in, all of a sudden, as a passing Fishing Boat watched, Val Vicious busted through the deck and struck 2 dead, the other 2 fired repeaters at him but he dodged and killed them, Jack Irongull ran and struck Val, it did nothing to him, Val struck Jack and wounded him, Jack's brother Hector jumped from the fishing boat (teleported to him) to save Jack, but arrived in time to watch Val kill him. Val charged at Hector, but Hector was able to escape his wrath. Val Vs Jolly Roger! On a Brutal Invasion of Port Royal, It was a one on one battle between Chris Cannonshot and Jolly Rogers himself, Val Vicious slowy walked up to Chris and pulled a blade on him, Val was ready for blood when Jolly shot a lightbolt at Val, Val deflected the blast and charged at Jolly. Val sliced Jolly's arm off and slashed him several times, and kicked him into the wall, The kick had depleted Jolly's voodoo rendering him helpless, Val cut off Jolly's right arm, As Jolly moved towards the mansion, Val threw his red blade into Jolly's neck, Jolly collapsed as Vall walked up to him, grabbed his blade and ripped it out of his neck, decapitating him. Val Kills His Own Guildmaster John Rigmonk was on Tortuga when he saw Jack Cabinwrecker running past him, Jack Cabinwrecker was the Guildmaster of Val's guild, Seldomscene. Jack was running as fast as he can but Val caught up and sliced his leg off, as Jack fell, Val stabbing, killing his Friend and Guildmaster. Val's Ressurects Ship Of The Line and Comendeers it! A fish boat was out on a fine day, when the Shadow Revenge (ship of the line) rose from the waters. As the crew stared in disbelief, the ship suddenly opened fire and sunk the fishing boat! a crew of 4 managed the board it to see Val Vicious was sailing it with 3 others, Doc Dogg, Mickey Manson and Hector Hatfield. 2 of the investigation team got off as fast as possible, Val got off the wheel, and slowy walked toward the other 2. One said "This is not your ship!". One of Val's crew mwmbers struck him down. The other pulled his gun on Val but was struck down. Battle on the high seas Richard McEagle, Issiah Blasteagle and Eric Sternsteel each launched a War Frigate to stop the Shadow Revenge. Richard McEagle had the Morning Thunder, Issiah BlastEagle had the Iron Defender and Eric Sternsteel had the Golden Chariot. The ships surronded the Shadow Revenge. The Golden Chariot opened fire but the Shadow Revenge turned a orange Raven's Cove ghost color and shot blood red cannon balls, sinking the Golden Chariot, The Shadow Revenge shot and crippled the Morning Thunder. Val jumped over board and began running at the Iron Defender, The Morning Thunder shot at Val but he dodged every cannon shot. Val's crew fired those red shots at The Morning Thunder, destroying it! Val jumped on the Iron Defender and began killing the crew, Issiah Blasteagle slashed at Val but Val grabbed his sword and decapitated him. the surviving crew watched as Val jumped over board and ran to the Shadow Revenge, they tried to sail the Iron Defender but Val's crew opened fire, sinking them! Ambush Pirates gathered to plan on how to destroy The Shadow Revenge, finally they decide on weighted explosive barrels. They set sail with an army of 20 ships of various sizes, sure enough The Shadow Revenge arrived to battle them and soon opened fire, sinking 3. It sailed to close to the explosives and blew up most of the ship! The Shadow revenge contiued to fire as it went under, sinking 2 ships, taking it's crew with it. But It was unknown if Val had survived. Rematch at Padres. The Pirate Army ported and went to the navy base in Padres, with 6 look outs guarding the waters below. The Pirate army had ran most of the navy off, when one of the lookouts spotted a man walking out of the waters, Val Vicious had survived but lost his jacket and hat in the process. 2 of the look pulled muskets and fired but Val dodged and began charging at them, they Fired again, but Val deflected thier bullets.1 guy attempted to draw his sword but Val slashed his throat. By using his inhuman speed, Val killed the other 5 lookouts before they could even defend theirselves. As Val approached the castle, Edward, one of the leaders of the Pirate army, charged at Val, but was slashed in the stomach, Val slowly walked into the castle to find most of pirates had hid before he got there But, Henry, Davy and Seadog (the one name gang) were waiting. Val engaged Henry in a fierce battle while Davy went to revive Edward, Val attempted to stop him but Seadog blocked his attack. Henry and Seadog battled Val. Davy found Edward just in time to save him, Val got the upper hand by breaking Seadog's sword in half. Seadog ran to the top with Val running after him, Davy, Edward and Henry arrived just in time to watch Val kill Seadog, Edward charged again but Val knocked his balde out of his hands and impaled him with it. Davy attempted to stab Val but Val slashed his leg and decaptated him, suddenly Edward stabbed Val with sword that had impaled him, Henry pulled out Treachery's End.and began charging it's power, Edward pulled out a Siege Charge and attempted to suicide bomb Val, but Val dodged, as the bomb exploed,killing Edward, Herny had finished charging Treachery's End and activated it's Dark Curse to turn into a ghost, Val charged at him. Instead of using the sword, Henry pulled out a repeater pistol and fired, hitting Val in the shoulder, Henry fired again, hitting Val in the stomach, Henry shot his third shot into Val's neck. Val stumbled back and fell off the castle walls into the ocean. After the Battle, while Henry was leaving the castle, Val attacked him, Henry shot him, but Val impaled him with his sword. Val then ran into the ocean and comendeered an Eitc Ship Of The Line. Attacked by his own Guild Jack Cabinwrecker, who had survived the attack by val, lead an army of ships to destroy Val's new Ship Of The Line. Val's ship clashed with them, but was pinned against the shores of Port Royal, being heavily wounded, Val was forced to abandon the ship. Revenge Jack and his crew ported and went to an Underground Palor Game, when Jack walked in, He asked for some rum. Suddenly Val stabbed Dell through the back. Jack attacked him but was no match. Val left and was not seen for months. Return It was during a blood thirsty invasion that Val decided to return, Jolly was defeated when the celebrating pirates noticed Val walking out of the ocean. Val clapped several times and suddenly the undead army returned! The pirates contiued thier battle but each Undead warrior was at least ten times stronger than Darkhart could dream of! EVIL.png|Val, watching his latest victim die Val2.png|The undead conquer the remaining pirates It soon became clear that Tortuga would fall unless back up arrived, Mark Badsteel, a look out, was to travel to Port Royal to steal some of the Navy's cannons to fight off Val and his army. Mark left with three back up ships to protect him, They left port with no problem but Val ran after them, Val stuck down two of the back up ships, Captain Tom sailed the third away from him, but Mark made it. Mark ran to Fort Charles but the gate was locked! Mark ran to the grave yard to find another way in but was killed by the undead! screenshot_2011-06-09_18-26-19.jpg|Val destroys a back up ship. screenshot_2011-05-29_13-55-31.jpg|Mark is ambushed! screenshot_2011-05-29_13-55-33.jpg|Mark is wounded by the undead. screenshot_2011-05-29_13-55-36.jpg|R.I.P However Tom sailed his back up ship to kingshead. He planned to disguise himself as Eitc and convince them to stop Val, but Val had beat him there and informed them of Tom's plan.The Eitc did not trust Val, untill he promised to let them sneak into Tortuga and set up secret camps there. Tom walked into the fort and was greated by an officer, The officed led him to the top of Kingshead. Eitc guards greeted him, as he walked to the stairs, they attcked! Tom fought but was slain! As Tom's body was dumped into the ocean, Val was granted Second in command of Kingshead screenshot_2011-06-17_20-07-32.jpg|Tom in disguise. screenshot_2011-06-17_20-08-04.jpg|An Officer grants Tom access to kinshead. screenshot_2011-06-17_20-09-39.jpg|The Officer directs Tom to the top tower. screenshot_2011-06-17_20-12-20.jpg|Tom meets with the Eitc. screenshot_2011-06-17_20-13-20.jpg|Tom is attacked! screenshot_2011-06-17_20-13-23.jpg|Tom clashes with the Eitc, but slowly looses his edge. screenshot_2011-06-17_20-13-33.jpg|Tom is killed, becoming another Victim. Fall of the Eitc Little did they suspect, Val wasn't planning on staying on Kingshead. Val called for a meeting with the Eitc. As the Assassins and Mercenaries arrived, Vall attacked! Val began to slaughter the Eitc, only the Navy were spared. Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-12-33.jpg|Val Meets with the Eitc Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-12-42.jpg|and kills them Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-16-57.jpg|more Eitc grunts are slaughtered Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-15-00.jpg|Vicious meets Vicious As Val was ready to leave, He spotted Remington the Vicious. Val was offended by Remington taking his name and attacked, Remington put up a fight but was no match for Val's red sword. Val decided to make his base in a secret tunnel in The Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta. Val walked across the ocean to his new home. Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-15-22.jpg|Val vs Remington Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-15-54.jpg|Lighting Remington on fire Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-16-25.jpg|Remington is killed. Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-18-38.jpg|Val spares the navy.....for now. Screenshot 2011-06-18 15-23-13.jpg|Val's new home. Body count: Assassin: 42 and Remington. Mercenary: 28 Hired-Gun: 58 Grunt: 85 and their boss Zachariah Sharp Thug: 185 and their boss Carlos Cudgel. Val gets his ship back. Several Months have passed. The Caribbean life has returned to normal. A group of pirates were on a War Frigate Cutthroat Cutter fighting the dreaded Tally-Ho, While fleeing, The crew noticed one of Tally-Ho's sail fell down. A couple of moments later, another fell down. Then the Tally-Ho Exploded! the crew watched in horror as they saw a tiny object moving towards them. The object grew closer and closer untill they could see that it was a man running on the water, The man leaped on board, It was Val Vicious. "Welcome stranger!" said Matthew Raidwalker, the captain of the vessel. Val's eye glowed red as he leaped up to him and cut the wheel off. "How is that possible?!". Val then proceed to cut down the sails, all of a sudden Val's Ship Of The Line, the Shadow Revenge rose once again from it's watery grave. Val jumped on board and ordered his crew, Mickey Manson and Hector Hatfield opened fire on on the Cuthroat Cutter, sinking it. Powers: Real or Fake? Val is said to have several powers beyond beilef. There is no explainiation for most of his powers. however there is photos of him that do showing him walking on water. Here are the pics (Low quality) of him. Bounty Ned Treasureblade is offering a reward of 200,000 berries for the man/woman who kills Val. Pirates, Basil Daggerskull, Hector Irongull have also offered a reward for Val's demise. Please, Navy, Eitc, Davy Jones, Jolly Rogers, French, Spanish, if you have to, work together to help stop this monster! Category:Pirates